


Matchmaking - Artwork

by SarahBrumbles



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkwardness, Comic-Con, Destiny, Gen, M/M, Modern Bucky Barnes, Online Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9153865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahBrumbles/pseuds/SarahBrumbles
Summary: art for the fic, which is totally sweet and funny and nerdy AF.  artwork is posted in the order in which it was drawn, even if it's incomplete :P





	1. pencil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Matchmaking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7908166) by [Nori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nori/pseuds/Nori). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> super-duper rough outline of steve, sam and bucky - they'll be in their destiny characters' armor when it's done :)


	2. inks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> got the linework down and cleaned up :)


	3. color!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finished, in colored pencil :) not sure how happy i am with Steve's but it's too late now :/ i took the pic with my phone, so sorry about the odd lighting - i think it turned out pretty well, though!


	4. comic-con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not exactly part of the story, but i thought these would be great costumes for sam and nat at comic-can! i mean, c'mon, harvey *birdman* and his *falcon* named *avenger*??? had to do it :)

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is love - kudos will earn you 100 internet hugs. Leaving a comment earns you 100 internet kisses. Reading the fic these are for and leaving kudos *there* earns you 100 internet handies. Commenting there earns you 100 full-on internet sexy times. :) (terms and conditions may apply)


End file.
